AkuRiku Drabble Thingys!
by CakeAndSprinkles
Summary: A collection of soon to be oneshots and drabbles
1. Boxes

**A/N: Ok...since I've recently become obsessed with the AkuRiku pairing...and there's not enough stories for them! ..im going to write a little drabble thingy...yes...drabble thingy, with one AkuRiku drabble per chapter! Woo! **

–

"Axel?"

A shuffle and a giggle was the response.

"Axel."

Another giggle.

"AXEL!"

Axel finally poked his gorgeous red-headed face out of his box fort to look at his boyfriend.

"What?"

Said boyfriend, a silver-haired boy named Riku, adorned a scowl on his face. "What the _hell _are you doing!?"

Axel looked offended as he placed yet another box on top of the growing tower on the side of his self-proclaimed, "Fort of The Sexy Pyro." **"**I," Axel huffed, "Am having fun not being emo."

Riku furrowed his eyebrows, "I am not being emo!!" He glared at Axel, "I'm merely trying to preserve my last day here by not ruining the silence wi-"

"Uh huh, 'talking is stupid, let's all go write dark poetry in our diaries!'" Axel said mockingly while rolling his green eyes.

"Hey!! I do not have a diary! And I never said talking was stupid!" Riku nearly shouted at the red-headed pyro-maniac. "And you're supposed to help me pack! Not use the boxes to build stupid forts!"

Axel ignored Riku's comment and continued with his mocking, "Oh boo hoo, the world hates me, but that's ok 'cause I hate it too. Now I'm gonna go over to my dark emo corner and cut myself, boo hoo..." Axel promptly disappeared inside his fort, becoming lost among the boxes.

Riku growled and kicked one of the boxes supporting the tower of the fort, causing it to topple over and destroy the whole thing. Then he said sarcastically, "Oops."

A few moments later, Axel crawled out from underneath the box pile. He quickly stood up and smoothed out his wrinkled clothing. Then he cast an annoyed look in Riku's direction.

"Hey, you deserved it." Riku stated then muttered under his breath, "lazy asshole."

Axel took a breath like he was going to shout, but then his glare turned to a Cheshire grin. "...You know...you're really cute when you're annoyed."

"..." Riku just shook his head and sighed at Axel's short attention span. "Why am I moving in with you again?"

"Because you love me?" Axel smiled cheerfully and gave Riku a small chaste kiss on the lips.

Riku sighed again, "If you stop goofing off, then I might be able to move in sometime _today._"

Axel thought a moment. If Riku moved in today...that meant he'd be sharing a bed with Axel _tonight._" The pyro grinned, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

They _did_ finish packing up everything. They _did _move it all to Axel's place...wait, scratch that, _their _place. And Riku _did_ end up sharing the bed with Axel that night.

I doubt they got much sleep.

–

**A/N: Lawl...wow...what a sucky drabble! The box thing...I don't even know...I just thought...hmmmmm...I wanna write one with boxes in it! And that eventually led to Riku moving in with Axel...so yeah...anyway...hope you liked it!**

**btw..me needs a beta...so if you's wanna...that'd be great **

**And my Muse(Riku-Bunny) and I would love it if you reviewed!!...you know you want to.**


	2. Popsicles

**A/N: ...Sorry this took so long, no inspiration for awhile :sweat drop:...**

Axel was currently sitting next to an ever-growing pile of popsicle sticks as he peeled a wrapper off of another of the colorful treats. He was on number 47...or was it 74? He had started counting at the beginning but gave up after shoveling three and four at a time into his mouth. Yes, he's a pig like that...but we love him anyway.

Said Pyro was just about to shove two more in his mouth when he heard the front door open. He looked over at his pile of sticks and wrappers, staring them down as if trying to make them disappear...or spontaneously combust.

He knew the silver-haired teen who just entered the apartment would _not_ appreciate the mess. So Axel stumbled around, trying to pick up the sticky mess, until he tripped over a wrapper (an _empty _wrapper) and landed flat on his ass.

And that's how Riku found him, sitting on the floor, surrounded by popsicle sticks, rubbing his abused ass. Riku simply rose an eyebrow and walked over to help him up.

Once Axel was up off the floor, his 'oh-so-wonderful' boyfriend crossed his arms and gave him a look. "Axel...where did all these popsicles come from?" Riku was a little afraid to ask.

Axel got a distant look in his eyes, "Well..."

–

_5 hours ago..._

–

_There Axel stood, clad in nothing but his boxers, in the middle of a deep, dark forest. He had been wandering around for several hours now. Not because he was lost, oh no, simply because he felt like exploring and maybe start a fire somewhere...The reason his clothes were missing is because a ferocious bear had attacked him awhile back, but of course it wasn't strong enough to defeat Axel. Although it did manage to rip his clothes off, only because it wanted to see Axel's sexy body, I mean come on, can you blame-_

Riku gave the pyro a glare, "The _real story_, Axel, _the_ _real one._"

Axel glared right back at him, "What do you mean! That _is_ the real story." He huffed and crossed his arms.

Riku's glare intensified.

"They're from Roxas' house." Axel mumbled while pouting.

Riku rolled his eyes, "Exactly _how many_ did you eat?" The red-head paused and started counting on his fingers, "...I lost track after either 47 or 74..." He scrunched his nose up. "I can't remember which."

Riku sighed, "You're going to get si-"

Axel didn't hear what his boyfriend had just said, for he had already ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

–

**A/N: **Well...that was REALLY short...forgive me...um..anyway, I only thought of this because I was eating a popsicle, imagine that, heehee...eh..please review!!


End file.
